


carrying on the family tradition

by ashers_kiss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (though...not like before or we're gonna have ESB-style problems again), Finn Skywalker, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tumblr Prompt, here for all the Skywalker kids theories tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a rescue?  Seems like you’re just carrying on the family tradition, buddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	carrying on the family tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr as a 100 word drabble for ](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/143862554379/for-the-star-wars-prompt-a-finn-and-poe-please)[stripystockings](stripystockings.tumblr.com), who asked for Finn/Poe in response to [this meme](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/143345363829/blow-up-my-ask-box). (And feel free to [drop by](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/ask) with prompts for that, btw, it's a fun meme.)
> 
> I took the opportunity to write a tiny bit about Finn being Luke's kid, because I have a lot of feelings about Finn Skywalker, okay. And 100 words was not enough, clearly. >.> (Workplace editing comes in handy sometimes!)
> 
> (...I may come back to this again and extend it even further. *looks at teetering pile of SW fics, never mind the other fandoms* Maybe. :S)

Finn’s sitting on one of the hills the base is built into, watching his…father, and his aunt argue in the distance, where they think no one can see them, when Poe finds him. 

( _So many_ things make sense now, like the tug in his chest when he first met the General, the way the lightsabre fitted into his hand even as his fingers slipped and slid. The way the screams on Jakku echoed, rang inside his helmet. But now he has so many more _questions_.)

Poe drops down beside him, smiling just as bright as before the Falcon landed. “Should’ve known, really.” When Finn looks at him, he lifts both eyebrows. “This is a rescue? Seems like you’re just carrying on the family tradition, buddy.”

Finn thinks about it. About the buzz in his ears and the blood staining Poe’s mouth, the relief bursting like fizz in his chest when Poe _finally_ got it, and the family history everyone’s only been too happy to fill him in on. “I guess so,” he says. Poe grins, slings an arm over his shoulders – careful, always so careful – and presses a kiss to his temple, before they settle down to watch the General throw things at her brother.


End file.
